


Over and Over

by AlexandriaArlene



Series: Love Like this [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: “Over and Over again I will fight for you.” He promised. Never realizing that one day that promise would be broken. Never realizing that over and over meant more than he was prepared for. But to him broken promises had changed him into the person that uses that love.





	Over and Over

*Start Story*

“Sasuke sit down.” Orochimaru muttered as Sasuke entered the room after waking up. It was the day after Sasuke turned his back on Naruto. “I’m going to tell you a story about Jiraya and me.” He continued. Sasuke sat down next to Orochimaru on the cold wooden floor. Sasuke didn’t really care where this was going but he didn’t see harm in listening to him. Orochimaru thought about the white ninja. 

*-*-*

White walls surrounded him like blank white pages except these ones had seen a broken love story. These ones knew secrets most people would never know the answers to questions the village would forever ask. How everything broke apart. How a team was shattered.

Tsunade sat next to Jiraya’s bed just waiting. It’d been months since Orochimaru left and even longer since Jiraya had been in a coma. She lost her team, uncertain that she would ever have a team again. The 3rd couldn’t see giving her another team when there was hope that Jiraya would wake up again. Tsunade came here every day and every day she cried for Jiraya to wake up and for Orochimaru to come back. She kept thinking if Jiraya woke up maybe Orochimaru would come back. She had no real idea why Orochimaru left in the first place. 

Jiraya opened his eyes seeing nothing but fog and slowly his eyes started to focus on the blonde girl crying into his chest. Crying for Jiraya to wake up. Crying for Orochimaru to come home. His eyes focused on the room. He realized the pain shooting through his head and his side. He groaned in pain causing Tsunade to look up from his chest. A smile replaced the tears and worry that had only been there a second ago. She was still worried but him being awake made her feel hope. A four-letter word that she almost gave up on because of how long it’s been since he went into the coma. Tsunade ran out of the room to get a nurse because Jiraya looked like he was in so much pain. When the nurse finished Jiraya asked Tsunade to come back into the room.

“Where’s Orochimaru? Can you go find him?” Jiraya asked. Tsunade’s heart broke reminded that Orochimaru was still gone that he was no longer here with them and now she had to tell the one that was that he was gone. To say that he left. To say he gave up on Jiraya. “He’s gone..” Tsunade muttered. “What do you mean he left? Is he out on a mission.” Jiraya said confused. Tsunade wiped away the tears that were on her face. She took a deep breath. “No. He left the leaf. He went rogue.” She said. Jiraya’s heart sank in his chest. He wasn’t sure why this was happening. He was silent for a moment. 

“Can you please leave Tsunade?” Jiraya muttered. She nodded and stood up off the bed. She walked out the door. Jiraya knew that she was hurting but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he failed her. And he couldn’t stand the thought of that. 

He knocked over the metal cart with food and medicine on. Glass and the ceramic plate went flying shattering. He knocked the candle that wasn’t lit and the flowers off the night stand. Flower petals and broken wax on the floor. He ripped out his IV and knocked over the machines that were tracking his heart beat. Blood fall down his arm. Causing everything to lay on the ground. He caused everything to fail.

Tsunade ran into the room after hearing everything crashing. The third Hokage ran into the room after Tsunade. “What are you doing?” The third said. Jiraya didn’t answer. Tsunade looked at him with worry written all over her face. She ran to his arm and started trying to heal it. The third left the room when he realized that he wasn’t going to get an answer. “Why do you always have to get hurt? Is this why you made me leave so you can throw everything around?” Tsunade said. She looked at the mess on the floor. 

“Do you know why he left?” Jiraya asked. Tsunade just shook her head. Tsunade wouldn’t admit it but he was the reason Orochimaru left. That’s how he felt like he failed Orochimaru and Tsunade. He had to get him back. He had to or he wasn’t going to forgive himself. He let Orochimaru slip through his fingers so now he had to figure out how to get him back. He had to convince him how much he loved him. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall for a moment. “I have to go get him Tsunade.” Jiraya said. Tsunade looked at him for a moment. “I’ll go with you.” She said. He shook his head. “No, I got to do this. I’m the reason he left. I know you don’t want to admit that. “Jiraya said. Tsunade knew that he was right that it was something he had to do on his own. “Just promise me you’ll come back.” Tsunade said. Jiraya nodded. 

He got off the bed and began taking off the bandages that were wrapped around him. He looked at his bruised pale skin as he cringed in pain every time he moved. He was going to go after Orochimaru no matter what. The 3rd could argue it if he wanted to but he just didn’t care anymore. He wanted Orochimaru to come back to the leaf. He wanted them to pick up where they left off. Jiraya packed his bag and opened the door. The rest of the stuff they could figure out later. 

*~*~*~ 

“Where are you going? You just woke up. You can’t go yet you need to get your strength back.” Tsunade asked. It reminded her of watching Orochimaru walking away. It stopped Jiraya in his tracks. 

“I have to go get him. I did this. Don’t try to stop me. I can’t wait any longer. The longer I wait the more of the chance he won’t come back.” Jiraya muttered. In this moment Tsunade realized he wasn’t just there to goof off and be an idiot. She couldn’t stop him. She couldn’t stop Orochimaru.

“Okay. I understand. “Tsunade breathed out. The tears fell down her face as the pain of losing Orochimaru and the pain that she might lose Jiraya. They were more than just her teammates. They were her family. They were everything she had right now. “Please come back Jiraya.” She told him again because that was her biggest fear. But even if he did come back if it wasn’t with Orochimaru it would never be the same. 

“I will.” He muttered. He walked out the door. Tsunade sat there for a minute. She was going to give Jiraya as long as she possibly could because she wanted them both back.

*-*-*  
As Sasuke listened to the story he couldn’t help but to think about Team 7. Naruto keeps coming after him because they want him in the leaf. Sakura was destroyed when he left but he knew he has to cut these ties. He has to cut the strings they have attached to his heart. “Why are you telling me this?” Sasuke asked. 

“I’m telling you this so you know you have to sever anything you have with Naruto so you can be stronger. Naruto will only make you weaker.” Orochimaru replied. Sasuke didn’t say anything. As much as he cared for Naruto. Itachi and his revenge would always be more.

*-*-*  
Jiraya got to a temple that was hidden in the rain. He entered the temple not knowing what to expect. Not knowing what had become of me. I saw him standing on his own feet which was something I never thought I would ever see again. He looked at me and I could see the disappointment written all over his face. He wasn’t there to see me he wanted me to go back to the leaf and for the reasons I left they were still there. He was awake but I still wasn’t powerful enough to protect myself or any of them. 

“Come back to the leaf.” Jiraya said. I couldn’t. I couldn’t bring myself to go backwards when I had already decided I wanted to be on my own. I wanted to be free to experiment and to protect Tsunade and Jiraya from what the leaf had become. The leaf wasn’t good. They hurt their own people. They were the reason Jiraya got hurt. 

“I can’t.” I said. I saw concern to anger flash through his eyes rather quickly. I couldn’t go back no matter what I had started everything for a reason and back then I felt so deeply and leaving was all I had anymore. I wanted Jiraya but I wanted this pain gone more. Jiraya was willing to go to the ends of the earth for me. 

“I will fight for you over and over until you come home.” Jiraya said. He said looking at me with pleading eyes. “No.” He said again. 

***  
“Sasuke the point of this story is because Naruto like Jiraya is going to keep trying to save you. Don’t let it get to you. Use it to your advantage.” Orochimaru said. Sasuke just nodded. Orochimaru hadn’t used Jiraya. He made Jiraya give up on him. He didn’t leave him a choice. 

***  
“Please.” Jiraya begged me standing a few feet away from me. I wanted to be with him but it was too late. It was his fault. He fell into acoma. He didn’t fight for them when it mattered. 

“I can’t go back. This is my life.” I replied.

“This is not your life. You belong with us in the leaf. I love you. I should have said when you did. But I do. That’s all I wanted to tell you when I woke up. ” Jiraya said. And the anger flashed on my face. No I don’t. The stuff that had happened to me had been the worse of worse. 

“No I don’t. I don’t care about you and Tsunade.” I said. Jiraya’s heart sank I could see it in his eyes. I remember that moment because it was the moment he gave up. It was so simple. He just walked away. I can’t imagine what he told Tsunade.


End file.
